The Smash World Tournament
by SpiritChannelerJosh
Summary: Ch 5. Several matches later, Josh and the others went to Wolf's match against Paul. Will Wolf win this match or Paul?
1. Chapter 1 The Invintation

The Smash World Tournament

_This story is only going to focus on the Smash World Tournament. It used to be called "The Tournament from Different Worlds" back then when I was Rubyx12. I was still working on another story when the site, Quizilla, was shut down. So, I decided to go back to making this story a remake. "The Spirit of One Hero" is another series that I'm working on besides my other series. Also, I decided to take a big risk to relate the video games, anime and manga all together and go back to working on them._

_There will be a connection to these two stories because this involves a lot of my OCs and more will be on the way._

_Enjoy my fic._

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 The Invitation<p>

Creating New File… The File Has Been Saved

Smash Mansion

Outside

Luigi was sitting down in his chair relaxing.

"Special Delivery!" a voice shouted.

Luigi looks up and sees a Paratroopa flying towards him. The Paratroopa was wearing a brown bag and a brown hat.

"Hello Parakarry." Luigi said.

"Hi Luigi." Parakarry greeted him. "I got a Special Delivery to the Smashers." Parakarry took out a white envelope and handed it to Luigi.

"Thanks." Luigi thanked him.

Parakarry went back up in the air to deliver mail. Luigi got off of his chair and went inside.

Command Room

Luigi found two huge white disembody gloves. Master Hand and Crazy Hand was dusting the computers. Master Hand turns around to face Luigi.

"What are you doing in here?" Master Hand asked.

"I received a Special Delivery." Luigi answered.

"A Special Delivery?" Master Hand asked confused.

"Here." Luigi said, giving him the envelope.

Master Hand opens the envelope and open a letter. The hand gasp of what he read in the letter.

"Crazy." Master Hand said, turning around.

"What's up?" the insane hand asked.

"Gather everyone to the command room, now." Master Hand ordered.

"Alright!" Crazy Hand said excited as he disappear.

In the hallway, Master Hand and Luigi can hear a loud noise from the hallway along with angry shouts and complains from the Smashers. All of the Smashers made their way to the Command Room.

"Hand, what was that about?" Snake growled.

"What's going on, Master Hand?" Zelda asked.

"I got big news." Master Hand said, waving the letter.

"What does the letter say?" Fox asked.

Master Hand began to read the letter.

_"To the Smashers,_

_My name is Charles Goodshow, President of the Pokémon League. I would like to invite you all to the Smash World Tournament. This will be held at the Lily of the Valley, located at the Sinnoh League. The tournament will be held tomorrow. Two dragons and a group called "Ala Alba" will be fighting in the tournament. Pikachu's trainer, Ash, will be in the tournament along with his friends and rivals._

_I hope to see all of you at the Smash World Tournament._

_From,_

_Charles Goodshow_

_President of the Pokémon League_

Master Hand finished reading the letter.

"Amazing." Link said.

"So when do we go?" Kirby asked.

"It's already noon so, we can leave now." Master Hand said.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand use their power to open a portal to the Pokémon World and everyone step through the portal.

* * *

><p>Sinnoh League<p>

Lily of the Valley Conference

The Portal open and the Smashers came out of the portal.

"The breeze here feels nice." Peach said, feeling the breeze of the wind.

**"You must be the Smashers."** A voice said.

Pikachu notices an old man wearing a red shirt with a blue stripe, green shorts, and brown shoes and wearing a blue cap backwards.

"Are you Charles Goodshow?" Fox asked when the old man stop in front of them.

"Yes, I am." Charles said. Charles notices Mewtwo, standing with his arms cross. Charles look at Master Hand. "Why is Mewtwo with you?" Charles asked.

"I invited Mewtwo to participate in the second tournament." Master Hand explained.

"I see." Charles nodded.

"I gave the other Pokémon a device so they can talk normal without saying their names." Master Hand said.

"Amazing." Charles raised his eyebrows. Charles notices Pikachu. "Are you Ash's Pikachu?"

"Yes." Pikachu nodded. "I am."

"So where will all of us will be staying?" Kirby asked.

"The workers have just finished making a hotel, right next to the Pokémon Center." Charles said.

"Let's head over to the hotel." Falco suggested.

"I got your bags!" Crazy Hand shouted, throwing everyone bags at them. The bags fell on top of them and the Smashers yelled.

"Why the hell is the bags heavy?!" Wolf shouted.

"I wanted to bring my entire rock collection in your bags." Crazy Hand explained.

Master Hand looks at his brother. "Why didn't you bring your own bags?" Master Hand asked.

"My bags were full of plants from the gardens." Crazy Hand answered.

"What am I going to do with you?" Master Hand sighed.

* * *

><p><em>That's the end of the first chapter. There's going to be a lot of changes from the original. I hope you all enjoyed it. Wish me luck to keep writing this.<em>

_I encourage everyone to review._


	2. Chapter 2 Nice Hotel

Chapter 2 Nice Hotel

Peach, Zelda, Samus(Zero Suit Form), Lucina, Sheik, Wii Fit Trainer and Rosalina were surprised when they enter the room. Their room was huge. It has a couch, 3 bunk beds and a regular bed, a coffee table, a flat screen TV, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a deck.

"This is a great room." Zelda smiled as she put her bag on the bed.

* * *

><p>Pokémon Center<p>

Hallway

As Ash, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont were heading to their room, they heard a voice.

**"Hello, Ash."**

Ash turns around and gasp. Standing behind them was Lucario, Mewtwo and Greninja with their arms cross while Pikachu, Pichu and Jigglypuff.

"Mewtwo?" Ash asked.

Serena, Bonnie and Clemont turned around and gasp of what they saw.

"Hey Ash." Serena said. "Who is that Pokémon standing in the middle of Lucario and Greninja?"

"That's Mewtwo." Ash said. Ash stares at Mewtwo. "Are you the same Mewtwo that I met in Pokemon Hills at New Tork City?"

"No." Mewtwo answered. "I'm the same Mewtwo from Mount Quena in the Johto Region."

"It's great to see you again." Ash smiles.

"Likewise." Mewtwo nodded.

"Hey, Ash." Pikachu said running up to Ash.

The four trainers all stared at Pikachu.

"Did you just talk, Pikachu?" Serena asked.

Pikachu nodded. "I did." Pikachu replied. "Greninja and Lucario can talk as well."

"But how?" Clemont asked.

"Master Hand gave us all a talking device to speak like anyone without saying our names." Greninja explains.

"The talking device is way better." Jigglypuff said.

Ash notices Jigglypuff. "You're the same Jigglypuff from before."

"That's right." Jigglypuff smiled.

"You know this Jigglypuff, Ash?" Bonnie asked.

Ash nodded. "Yep." Ash said. "This is the same Jigglypuff that was following me and Pikachu back then."

"That's right." Jigglypuff nodded.

"Let's not forget about me." Lucario smiled. "It's good to see you again Ash, since you help me and my master, Riley."

"It's good to see you too, Lucario." Ash said.

**"Hey you guys!"** a voice said. The Pokémon turned around to see a girl with a Slurpuff.

"Hi Miette." Ash, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont said.

"How've you been?" Ash asked.

"I've been good." Miette smiled. "So what are the four of you doing here?"

"We've received an invitation to compete in the Smash Tournament." Serena answered.

Miette notices Mewtwo. "What kind of Pokémon is this?" Miette asked.

"This is Mewtwo." Ash said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Miette said.

"Likewise." Mewtwo nodded.

"So are you going to compete in the tournament?" Bonnie asked.

Mewtwo nodded. "Yes and half of the Smashers will be competing in this tournament."

"Master Hand said I can join you in this tournament, Ash." Pikachu said.

"Did Pikachu just talk?" Miette asked, shocked.

_After explaining…_

"So, a few of you have talking devices and you can talk with telepathy?" Miette asked.

"That's right." Greninja said.

* * *

><p>Hotel<p>

Outside

Everyone made their way to the back of the Hotel where Master Hand, Crazy Hand and Charles Goodshow was.

"I'm glad that you're here everyone." Master Hand. "Before we begin, I want to introduce to the new challengers."

"You can come out now." Charles called.

The Smashers and the trainers gave their attention to the doorway. As the challengers made their way outside of the hotel, Ash gasps.

"They're here…" Ash muttered.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you guys enjoyed it. Read and review.<em>


	3. Chapter 3 The Trainers Reunion

Chapter 3 The Trainers Reunion

Among the new comers were Ash's friends and rivals. He never expected all of them to show up.

"Hey you guys." Ash greeted them and they all sat down.

"Hi Ash." Misty smiled.

"It's so good to see you again." Dawn said.

Behind them were a purple dragon and a black dragon. Ash wonders if they were Pokémon. Bonnie notices there a fifteen year old boy with red hair, followed by a huge group of girls. Walking beside him was another fifteen year old boy with black hair. After sitting down at the tables, Sonic notices all of his friends and rivals were here too. There was a bunch of other trainers that Sonic didn't know.

"It's good to see you again." Sonic said to Silver.

"Likewise." Silver said.

Then the last one came out of the doorway with a Pokémon, walking besides him. The teenager was wearing a red shirt with a symbol of a white dragon, blue jeans and wearing a pair of sneakers. The color of his hair is black and long that went down to his nose and the color of his eyes is brown. Walking besides him was the Volcano Pokémon, Typhlosion. The two of them found an empty table that was near the doorway.

"Now," Charles began. "I want to thank all of you for coming to the Smash World Tournament and hope you all give it your best. Master Hand, do you have anything to say?"

Master Hand nodded. "In the Smash World Tournament can still use items on the stages, but for the Pokémon Trainers, they will battle in the stadium instead of the stages. This applies to the newcomers as well." Master Hand said.

"Except for one of you." Crazy Hand said.

There was a lot of muttering going around.

"What does he mean?" Misty asked.

"I don't know." May shrugged her shoulders.

Sitting on the chair Typhlosion turns to look at Josh. "Do you think he'll allow you to fight with and without Pokémon?" Typhlosion asked.

"Who knows." Josh said. "After what we told the President, we'll just have to wait and see."

"I know what you're all thinking." Master Hand said. "This is something new that we want to try out. So that challenger can fight a trainer with Pokémon, but can fight with or without his Pokémon while facing a Smasher or newcomer."

"We won't tell you who it is so you have to wait for tomorrow to see who it is." Charles said.

After everyone got their own food, Mewtwo can sense a powerful energy inside Josh's body.

"What is it Mewtwo?" Fox asked.

"There's something strange about him." Mewtwo said, staring at Josh.

Marth turns to stare at Josh as well. "What's so strange about him?"

"I sense something very powerful inside him." Mewtwo said.

Lucario nodded. "I agree. The Aura inside of him is completely strange to me."

Zelda notices that the Triforce of Wisdom was glowing. "Even the Triforce is glowing."

While Misty was eating, she looks over at the table where Josh was sitting and gasps. "Is that…?" Misty wondered.

"What's up, Misty?" Gary asked.

"Come on." Misty said, getting up. Ash, Brock and Barry got up to follow Misty.

As Josh was drinking his soda, Misty taps him on the shoulder. Turning his head to the left, Josh smiles when he felt his shoulder tapped.

"Hey Misty." Josh greeted, standing up.

Misty hugs him. "It's so good to see you again." Misty said.

"Same here." Josh said. Josh notices Ash who was standing with Brock and Barry behind them. "I don't think I met you before." Josh said.

"Hi." Ash said. "My name is Ash and this is my partner Pikachu."

"It's nice to meet you." Josh said. "So how have you been, Brock?"

"Not bad." Brock replied.

"Same here." Barry said.

"Ash's goal is to become a Pokémon Master." Misty said to Josh.

"Sounds nice." Josh said, raising his eye brows. "Well Ash, my name is Josh Kuno and this is my partner Typhlosion."

"Hello." Typhlosion said.

"Excuse me." Charles said, walking up besides Josh's table.

"Hello, Charles." Josh said.

"A few friends of yours just made it here and waiting for you in the lobby. I also believe that one of them will enter the tournament." Charles said.

"I think I know who it is." Josh said.

"Is it alright if we come too?" Ash asked.

"Yeah." Josh said. As Josh was about to walk back inside, Charles stopped him.

"Before you can go inside Josh, I want to talk to you." Charles said.

Josh nodded his head.

"We'll see you inside." Ash said as they all went inside.

Josh took his seat as the President sat on the other side of the table. "What do you need to talk to me about?" Josh asked.

"About getting you and Kiara back to your world." Charles said.

"I see." Josh said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Have you found a way to get back yet?" Charles asked.

"Not yet." Josh shakes his head.

Josh won't forget what happened that night five years ago. Kiara and himself was battling against Blainetail until a vortex showed up out of nowhere and they both ended up being separated in the Pokémon World. Josh ended up unconscious when Cynthia founded him at Spear Pillar.

"I'm sorry." Charles apologized.

"It's ok." Josh said. "So, do I get to fight with or without my Pokémon?"

Charles nodded his head.

"Thank you."Josh thanked him.

"We'll talk later with the Champions." Charles said, standing up.

"See ya." Josh said as Typhlosion and Josh ran inside.

* * *

><p>Hotel<p>

Lobby Area

As Josh and Typhlosion entered the Lobby Area, Josh sat down in the armchair and Typhlosion stood next to Josh. Typhlosion sees Vulpix running up to them and stops in front of him.

"Hi, Daddy." Vulpix greeted.

**"There you are, Krystal"** A voice said.

Josh looks across to see two girls and one boy. The boy has red hair and his eyes were black. He was wearing a dark purple shirt, long jeans and white sneakers. The first girl was wearing a moon t-shirt, blue shorts with a purple hand bag and white sneakers. Her eyes are purple and the color of her hair is black. Beside her was a female Dragonair.

The second girl was wearing blue shirt, red pants with straps, long white socks, a pair of blue shoes and holding a yellow handbag with a Pokegear strap to it. Standing right next to her was the young Krystal's mother, Ninetails.

"Kiara!" Josh exclaims as he stands up.

Kiara ran towards him and puts her arms around him and Josh didn't react in time as he fell backward. Ash, Misty, Brock and Barry walks in and gasps.

"Don't you think you should let Josh up, Kiara?" the second girl asked.

Kiara nodded. "Sorry Josh." Kiara apologized.

As Josh got up, he notices that Ash and the others were standing there. "Hey Josh, who are they?" Brock asks.

Josh turns his head. "They're friends of mine."

They all walk up to them. "So what's your name?" Brock asked.

"My name is Kiara Flower." Kiara introduces herself. "This is my partner Dragonair."

"Hello." Dragonair said.

Ash, Brock, Misty and Barry gasps. "Did it just talk?" Barry asked.

"Telepathy." Ash said.

"Actually almost all the Pokémon are beginning to talk." Kiara said.

Misty notices the other two. "Are they you're friends too?" Misty asked.

"One of them are." Kiara said.

The two of them walk over. "I'm Katie Bell." Katie introduces herself.

"Wolf Smith." Wolf said.

Typhlosion walks up to his wife. "I missed you Fauxy."

"I missed you too." Fauxy smiled.

_After a few minutes of introduction…_

Josh made some room by scooting over so Kiara can sit with him. Ash, Misty and Brock was sitting in the leather couch as Katie and Wolf sat on the side of the table and Barry sat across the table. Krystal sat in Josh's lap as Typhlosion and Ninetails sat on either side of the chair. Katie opens up a Pokeball and another Vulpix appeared.

"Hi, Ember." Typhlosion greeted his daughter.

"So when did you guys arrived?" Brock asked.

"We arrived a few minutes ago after the champions drop off us." Kiara explained.

"So's where's Fox, Simba and the others?" Josh asked.

"They'll be here tomorrow." Katie said.

"So, Katie, how long has Typhlosion and Fauxy became parents?" Misty asked.

"For six years since 2011." Josh said.

"How did you and Katie meet?" Ash asked.

"We both met at Route 1 when I chased off the Beedrill." Josh explains.

Before he can say anything else, Sonic ran into the lobby. "They're making some announcements right now so you have to hear this." Then Sonic ran back outside.

* * *

><p>Hotel<p>

Outside

They all went back outside to hear the announcements from Master Hand.

"Half of the Smashers won't be competing since all of you are a large group." Master Hand explains. "Also, once you win in the finals, you will have to challenge any of the Elite Four and the Champions. After defeating them you will face a strong challenger that won at the Indigo League But we'll explain more tomorrow."

"Pokémon Trainers can switch their registered Pokémon before and after the matches." Charles said.

"If you want to register for the tournament, you can register at the Pokémon Center." Master Hand said. "The tournament will start tomorrow at 10 am so make sure you sleep well." Then Master Hand and Crazy Hand disappeared.

* * *

><p>Room A3<p>

-Negi-

-Asuna-

-Setsuna-

-Konoka-

Negi, Asuna, Setuna and Konoka went inside their rooms as their friends did the same. The room has four beds, a couch, a TV, small kitchen and some drawers against the wall across from the beds.

"So Negi."Asuna said.

Negi turns to look at her. "What is it?" Negi asked.

"Do you have a plan to win this tournament?" Asuna asked.

Negi nodded his head. "I do. I plan to do the same thing that I did at the Mahora Budokai Tournament."

"Don't try to do anything stupid out there, Negi." Asuna said.

"But be careful of Josh too." Setsuna said, leaning her back against the wall.

"What do you mean?" Konoka asks.

_Knock knock._

"Coming." Konoka called. Konoka went over to the door and opens it to see Chachamaru and Chisame. "I got something that might surprise everyone." Chisame said as they went inside the room.

"So what did you find out?" Negi asked.

"We found this online." Chisame said, opening her laptop.

It was the Lily of the Valley Conference Website. On the website there was a picture of Josh with his two main Pokémon and the rest of the Pokémon he caught was staying in the PC Storage.

"There's a lot of info on here." Asuna said.

Chisame puts down her labtop on the table.

"What kind of Pokémon does he use?" Setsuna asked.

"Any type is what I can think of." Chisame said.

"You're going to have your hands full on this one, Aniki." A ermine said, with a cigarette in his right paw.

"Don't worry." Negi assured Chamo.

* * *

><p>Pokémon Center<p>

Ash's Room

Ash was also looking up on Josh's Pokémon on the computer and couldn't believe the number of Pokémon that Josh caught.

"Josh caught a lot of Pokémon." Brock said, with his arms cross.

"I know." Misty said. "What type of Pokémon does he use?"

"Probably Fire Types." Iris said who was sitting down with May, Dawn and Barry. Max, Cilan, and Gary were sitting on the couch on the other side of the table while Serena, Bonnie, Clemont and Miette were standing.

"I wouldn't be too sure." Gary said. "Josh would use any type like I would."

"You're probably right." Ash said. "The president also said that we could switch our Pokemon before, during and after the matches."

"You should call Professor Oak to send some Pokémon over to you." Max suggested.

Ash nodded his head.

* * *

><p>Josh's Room<p>

The two top bunk beds was against the wall near a screen door. There was a desk with a computer near the wall from across the coffee table. Besides the table coffee table was green couch and four red armchairs, two on each side. A kitchen was near the door where they come in and there was a table with some chairs. The bathroom was located on the same side where the beds are.

Josh was outside with Typhlosion, looking at the stars above.

"Hey Josh." Kiara said, stepping outside on the deck.

Josh turns around. "What is it?" Josh asked.

"Are you worried about our friends back on Solemn?" Kiara asked.

Josh looks away. "Yeah." Josh said. "Sometimes I even wonder what's happening there."

Wolf and Katie steps out on the deck.

"Don't worry." Katie said. "I'm sure everything is ok."

Josh turns to look at Katie. "I hope so." Josh said.

"We'll find a way." Kiara smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist and Josh blush at this.

Katie chuckled when Josh was blushing. "Aw, you're blushing." Katie teased.

"I'm not blushing." Josh said quickly, trying to avoid eye contact.

"You may be stronger against any creature, but you can't do anything when Kiara puts her arms around you." Wolf chuckled.

Kiara and Katie laughed.

"Let's just get some rest, ok?" Josh grumbled.

All of them nodded as Wolf and Katie went back inside while Kiara stayed outside with Josh and Typhlosion.

"Good luck." Kiara said, giving Josh a hug before she went back inside.

Josh turns to the left to Typhlosion laughing.

"Typhlosion…" Josh groans.

"Sorry." Typhlosion apologized.

As the two went back inside, high into the sky, an avian Pokémon flew above the conference before disappearing into the night.

* * *

><p><em>So what do you all think so far? Only half of the Smashers will be in the tournament. Also, the Trainers from the manga are going to be in the tournament. Each chapter will have a lot of important information and I hope that all of you are looking forward to it.<em>

_Enjoy and review._


	4. Enter Josh! The Smash World Tournament

_I will be answering a question from a fellow reader._

**_From thor94_**:_ Is it only Pokémon and Nintendo Characters or Ash is challenging in the tournament?_

_From me: It's only for Smashers, Pokémon, Negima and Legend of Spyro characters._

_So far, the tournament is about to begin. Enjoy this chapter._

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 Enter Josh! The Smash World Tournament Begins<p>

Today's the day. Seats were filling up fast as Josh made his way inside the Contestants Ready Room.

Contestants Ready Room

The room was filled. Negi was talking to Asuna, Setsuna , Evangeline and Mana in the center of the room. On the left side of the room was Cynder talking to Spyro and the right side of the room was Kiara and Katie while Wolf was leaning against the wall. But he notices there was another girl. The girl was wearing a pink hat with wide-frame white glasses, aqua skinny jeans, OTK black socks, black high tops and carrying s pink tote bag. Her skin was dark, long black hair and her eyes were blue. Upon her left wrist was a ring but also known as the Mega Bracelet.

**"Hey Josh, long time no see."** The girl said.

"It's good to see you again." Josh smiles as he walks over to them. **"Kameo."**

**Kameo is a friend of Josh. The two of them both met at Brown Crown Village. Josh and Kiara didn't knew that Kameno and a few of their friends were there on the night where Josh and Kiara was battling Blaintail. When Josh met Kameno in the Kalos Region, Josh was surprised to meet her there after his travels from the other regions. After defeating Diantha, the two of them headed over to the Hoenn Region where they can challenge the Hoenn League.**

"So what brings you here?" Josh asked.

"The Smash World Tournament of course." Kameo explains. "After we went our separate ways from Rustboro City, I heard rumors that you were going to be there and decided to check it out."

"She got here late last night." Kiara said.

"Where's the Smashers?" Josh asked, noticing that the Smashers weren't here.

"They're in the next room over." Wolf said.

Ash looks over at the TV screen. "It's about to start."

* * *

><p>Lily of the Valley Conference<p>

_Gym Leader's Last Pokémon_

"Welcome everyone." Cynthia said. Cynthia was standing on a podium along with Charles as Master Hand and Crazy Hand floats besides them and the challengers stood on the battlefield. The Gym Leaders, Elite Four members and the champions from the six regions were in the top box above, looking down at the battlefield.

"Now before we begin, I have a special announcement." Charles said.

"Special Announcement?" Ash repeated.

* * *

><p>Pallet Town<p>

Oak's Lab

Tracey turns his head to look at Professor Oak. "What announcement?" Tracey asked.

* * *

><p>Lily of the Valley Conference<p>

"The Pokémon League has given special permission to a trainer to fight with or without his Pokémon." Cynthia said "Also, the Smashers are allowed to use their custom moves and equipment if they want to or not."

"For the Smashers, they can fight on the stages by stepping onto the transporter on the field or fight here on the battlefield. Also they can use the Smash Ball. For Spyro and Cynder there will be red, blue and green crystals on the battlefield each time they battle."

Roy notices two small gray tiles on either side of the field.

"When the challenger wins the finals, they can choose only four amongst the Elite Four and challenge two champions to a full six on six battle. After the battle, the challenger will be transported to Mt. Silver to challenge the strongest person."

Lying on top of Konoka's head, Chamo cross his paws. "Interesting."

Chao looks up at the Top Box. "It's also amazing that all the Gym Leaders, Elite Four and Champions from around the world have come to watch."

After announcing, Master Hand turns around and gave the signal to two people who were holding the torches. They both turn and the fire ignited in the bowl.

"And with the lighting from the flame, the Smash World Tournament shall now begin!" Master Hand cheered.

"This is going to be awesome." Josh smiles. He opens the Pokéball and Typhlosion appeared. Josh turns around and looks up at the top box to see that Lance is waving at him.

"Now, it's time to announce the round match-ups and here they are!" Crazy Hand announced.

Behind them was a screen. The left side shows thirty two challengers and the right side also showed thirty two challengers.

* * *

><p>Toon Link vs. Josh<p>

Mario vs. Link

Luigi vs. Young Link

Ness vs. Negi Springfield

Bowser vs. Donkey Kong

Diddy Kong vs. Pit

Ganondorf vs. Evangeline

Setsuna vs. Wolf O'Donnell

Krystal vs. Yoshi

Ike vs. Roy

Falcon vs. Olimar

Marth vs. King Dedede

Meta Knight vs. Kirby

Ausna vs. Barry

Paul vs. Wolf Smith

Wario vs. Ice Climbers

* * *

><p>"Here's the other side." said Charles.<p>

* * *

><p>Fox vs. Falco<p>

Jigllypuff vs.R.O.B

Pichu vs. Lucina

Snake vs. Peach

Spyro and Cynder vs. Kotaro

Green vs. Yellow

Ash vs. Sonic

Zoey vs. Game and watch

Ku Fei vs. Lucas

Kaede vs. Zelda

Manna vs. Silver the Hedgehog

Mewtwo vs. Lucario

Shulk vs. Gary

Samus vs. Richie

May vs. Dawn

Blue vs. Yanna

"So I'm up against Josh." Toon Link said.

Josh walk up to Toon Link. "It's probably fate for our upcoming battle, Toon Link." Josh said.

"Good luck." Toon Link said.

"You too." Josh said, giving him a thumbs up.

_Music Stops_

Everyone made room for Josh and Toon Link.

"Do you two want to fight on the stages or here in the stadium?" Master Hand asked coming over.

"We'll fight in the stadium." Josh answered.

"Alright then." Master Hand said, going back to the side lines.

Josh and Typhlosion took their position on the right side and Toon Link stood on the left side of the field.

"Now on the battlefield we have Josh and Typhlosion." Master Hand said.

"Josh is sure fired up." Katie said.

"Good luck you two!" Kiara called.

"The time has come for Josh to show his first Pokémon." Crazy Hand said.

"Go, Typlosion!" Josh yelled.

Typhlosion ran onto the field. "Alright." Typhlosion said.

"So Typhlosion is Josh's first choice." Brock said.

"Josh has the first move." The referee said. "Go!"

_Tal Tal Hieghts_

"Typhlosion, use Flame Wheel!" Josh ordered.

Typhlosion ran at Toon Link and its body began to surround itself in flames. Toon Link rolled to the right sideways to avoid getting hit. But Toon Link didn't have the chance to attack when Typhlosion opens his mouth and releases a Flame Thrower.

"I'll get you!" Toon Link yelled. Toon Link took out his bow and arrow while Josh took it as an advantage. Toon Link fires the bow but Typhlosion jumps over the arrow and landed in front of Toon Link. When Typhlosion was about to use Cut, Toon Link took out his Hookshot and grabs Typhlosion. Then Toon Link started to pummel Typhlosion a few time times with the hilt of the sword. Toon Link throws Typhlosion in the air and slashes him. While Typhlosion was still in the air Toon Link did a short jump and did a Spin Attack.

"Ggrrr! Typhlosion grunted as he was sent flying to the ground.

"Typhlosion!" Josh yelled, turning his right into a fist. _"Danm."_ Josh thought. _"Who knew that combo was coming. Maybe I should use __**THAT **__move I taught?"_

Typhlosion got up from the ground and faces Toon Link.

"Typhlosion and Toon Link are both struggling. At this point this match is impossible to call." Master Hand said.

Then the Smash Ball appeared.

"The Smash Ball!" Toon Link shouted.

"What's that?" Josh wondered.

Toon Link jump and uses his Spin Attack to shatter the Smash Ball. Then Josh notices that Toon Link eyes were glowing as his body was glowing in a light of rainbow.

"What's a Smash Ball?" Brock asked.

"It's an item that let us use a powerful Final Smash Attack." Pikachu explains. "It can turn the tide of battle quickly."

"That must be pretty amazing." Max said, amazed.

"I know." Pikachu said.

"Whatever it is, I won't let you hit me with that!" Typhlosion growled.

"Flame Wheel !" Josh commanded.

Typhlosion rushes at Toon Link as his body began to surround itself in fire.

Just as Typhlosion was close enough to Toon Link, Toon Link's hand began to glow. Toon Link shot a ray of light at Typhlosion, stunning him. Toon Link charges at Typhlosion as Typhlosion can't get out, Toon Link started slashing him several times and Toon Link delivered the final blow, breaking the Triforce prison.

"AAahh!" Typhlosion yelled in pain as he hit the ground hard.

"I'm going to…" Toon Link panted. "…use every ounce… of energy I have… left!" Then Toon Link charges at Typhlosion.

"Typlosion, use Flame Wheel, full power now!" Josh commanded.

Typhlosion nodded and runs at Toon Link.

_BAM!_

The attacks connected and they were lock into place. Then Typhlosion sent Toon Link flying to the ground hard. Toon Link tried to stand up but fell backward.

"Toon Link is unable to battle. Typhlosion wins! Which means the victory goes to Josh!" the referee announced, holding a green flag.

_Music Stops_

As the crowd was cheering, Wolf crosses his arms over his chest. "Good job." Wolf muttered.

"Alright Josh!" Kiara cheered.

Typhlosion ran over to Josh. "That was excellent, Typhlosion." Josh smiles.

"Thanks." Typhlosion grinned.

* * *

><p>After the battle, Josh, Typhlosion, Kiara, Katie and Wolf were standing outside the stadium with Toon Link.<p>

"That was a great match, Toon Link." Josh said.

"It was." Toon Link said. "Let's have another one soon."

Josh nodded his head as they all watch Toon Link walking back into the stadium. Wolf looks up at the screen.

"Check this out you guys." Wolf said.

Josh, Kiara and Katie looks up at the screen. On the screen, it showed him and his next opponent, Paul.

"Paul." Wolf said.

"Do you have a strategy?" Josh asked.

"We'll see." Wolf smirked as he went to one of the smaller stadiums to the left.

* * *

><p><em>Now that Josh has made it to Round Two, Wolf will be facing Paul in Round One on a three on three Pokémon battle. Will Wolf make it to Round two or Paul?<em>

_Find out in the next chapter of The Smash World Tournament._

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter so read and review._


	5. Chapter 5 Paul vs Wolf

Chapter 5 Paul vs. Wolf

Ash was on the computer, looking up on Sonic's profile.

"Hey Ash, what are you doing?" Max asked.

Max, Brock, and Gary was standing behind Ash while Pikachu was sitting on Ash's shoulder.

"Coming up with a strategy to beat Sonic." Ash said.

"So what's your strategy then?" Gary asked.

"He'll be using me to fight Sonic." Pikachu said, crossing his arms.

"Nice." Max nodded.

The door opens and Zoey came in along with Chamo.

"Hi you guys." Zoey greeted them taking a seat next to Ash.

"Hi Zoey." Max said.

"Looking up on your opponent's data?" Brock asked.

"I'm here to look up on Josh's data." Zoey said.

"We were talking about that last night." Max said.

"How come you're looking up on his data?" Gary asked.

Zoey turns around. "I've been hearing that Josh became the champion from the five other regions except Hoeen."

"What?!" they all exclaimed.

"How did Josh become champion?" Ash asked.

"I'm not sure." Zoey said as she turns around and brought up Josh's data. "But I heard that Josh didn't want to become champion for unknown reasons."

"So what kind of Pokémon does he have?" Ash asked.

"It says here he has a lot of Pokémon." Zoey read.

"We know." Brock said.

"What's his battle style like?" Gary asked.

Zoey turns around. "His battle style is very mysterious."

"Let's talk about it later." Ash said. "I want to go watch Paul's battle against Wolf Smith."

* * *

><p>"The battlefield will be a rock terrain." The announcer said as the battlefield changes. Then Wolf appears on the right side and Paul appeared on the left.<p>

"This will be a three on three Pokémon match." The referee said.

"What will their first Pokémon be?" the announcer asked.

"Magmortar, stand by for battle!" Paul said, throwing out a Pokéball and Mamortar appeared.

"Go, Feraligatr!" Wolf shouted, throwing out a Pokéball and Feraligatr appeared.

Josh crosses his arms over his chest. "Feraligatr has the advantage."

"And Fire Type Pokémon is always at a disadvantage." Kiara said.

Kameno looks at her. "Don't be too sure." Kameno said.

"Wolf will get the first move." The referee said.

_Sinnoh Trainer Battle_

"Aqua Tail!" Wolf commanded.

Feraligatr's tail becomes surrounded in a stream of water that spirals around his tail and whips his tail around, slamming into Magmortar.

"Return!" Paul recalled Magmortar back into his Pokéball.

"Paul is switching his Pokémon." Brock said.

"Electivire, stand by for battle!" Paul throws the Pokéball into the air and Electivire appeared.

"Ice Fang!" Wolf commanded.

Feraligatr's fangs were turning into cold infused ice and attacks Electivire.

"Dodge, then Thunder!" Paul ordered.

Electivire dodges backwards and his antennae become surrounded by yellow electricity. Then Electivire's whole body becomes surrounded by the electricity and fires a blast at Feraligatr, making a direct hit. Feraligatr fell forward.

"Feraligatr is unable to battle. Electivire wins!" the referee announces.

"What Pokémon will Wolf send out?" Master Hand asked as Wolf recalled Feraligatr.

"So what will his next Pokémon be?" Ash asked.

"Go, Gengar!" Wolf sends out another Pokéball and Gengar appeared.

"So he sends out Gengar." Max said.

"Confuse Ray!" Wolf ordered.

Gengar's eyes began to glow blue and Electivire is confused.

"Thunder Punch!" Paul commanded.

But Electivire hurts itself instead.

"Sludge Bomb!" Wolf yelled.

Gengar fires a brown sludge at Electivire and it made contact. Purple electricity appeared from Electivire.

"Electivire is badly poison!" Misty gasps.

"Impressive combo." Brock said. "But there is still a chance to snap out of its confusion."

Josh nodded.

"Thunder Punch!" Paul ordered again.

But Electivire hurt itself again and losing energy fast due to the Sludge Bomb.

"Wrap it up with Shadow Ball!" Wolf ordered.

Gengar's hands sparks with blue electricity. The Gengar puts his hands together forms a black ball and fires it at Electivire and it made direct contact.

"Return!" Paul recalled Electivire back into his Pokéball. "Torterra, stand by for battle!" Paul threw another Pokéball and Torterra appeared.

Wolf crosses his arms over his chest. "I must admit you are strong but I will win this match."

"Don't be a fool." Paul sneered. "I'm going to win this."

Wolf smirked. "We'll see."

"Use Crunch!" Paul ordered.

Torterra ran to Gengar and bites down with its mouth, making Gengar to faint.

"Gengar is unable to battle. Torterra wins!" the referee announces.

"Wolf has one more Pokémon." Kiara said.

As Gengar was back inside his Pokéball, Wolf threw his last Pokéball onto the field and Alakazam appeared.

"Alakazam won't be able to win this." Max said.

"Come on Wolf." Josh muttered under his breath.

"Use Focus Blast!" Wolf ordered.

Alakazam puts his hands together and creates a light blue ball of energy and then fires it at Torterra. But Torterra dodges the attack and bites down at Alakazam with his mouth, making Alakazam fainted.

_Music Stops_

"Alakazam is unable to battle. Torterra wins, which means the victory goes to Paul!" the referee announced.

The crowd cheered. Wolf walks over to Alakazam and helps him get up. "You've done well." Wolf said.

"Thanks." Alakazam thanked him.

* * *

><p>Pokémon Center<p>

They were all sitting down at some tables, waiting for Wolf's Pokémon to be healed.

"Here you go, Wolf." Nurse Joy said, giving back Wolf's Pokéballs.

"Thanks." Wolf thanks her. Wolf turns around to look at Josh, Kiara, Katie and Kameo.

"Sorry you lost the match." Josh said.

"A loss is a loss." Kiara said.

"I appreciate it, Josh." Wolf said.

"Wolf." Ash said, walking up to them with Misty, Selena and Gary.

"That was a great battle." Selena said.

"So when is the next match?" Misty asked.

Gary turns to his right to see a TV, showing the next match.

"The last match already ended so the next match is two dragons and a teenage boy called Kotaro." Gary said.

"That should be interesting." Josh said.

* * *

><p><em>So what do you all think so far? I hope you all enjoy ed this chapter so read and review.<em>


End file.
